


Vampire Mess

by lqchangkyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqchangkyun/pseuds/lqchangkyun
Summary: Hehe happy birthday Jay this is a drabble that I've wanted to do for a while >__< I wuv you lots sorry there were complications and I wuv you lots kissies





	Vampire Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe happy birthday Jay this is a drabble that I've wanted to do for a while >__< I wuv you lots sorry there were complications and I wuv you lots kissies

Joelle; Day One  
Glancing down at my phone I felt the juice box in my hand sweating. Taking a sip of the orange juice I hated how the acid created sores on my mouth from how often I drink it. I wish they’d offer me different juices after blood drives. After refreshing the page for the third time my notification from BloodPartners finally loaded. Giving blood to vampires for money is so common now I have no idea why I didn’t do this earlier, maybe my last brain cell is starting to work now.  
Looking at the profile of my partner I felt my heart drop to my stomach. There was no photo which was a bit unusual but the name was even stranger. The name read “Lee Taeyong” which would’ve been fine if the facts next to it didn’t describe him exactly like the Lee Taeyong who is vampire royalty. I can’t even think of a number big enough to estimate how much he’s worth. This guy is a millionaire who probably sits with stacks by his side, I can’t help but wonder why he's on this app for common people. I guess my sob story on my profile really got to him.  
Scrolling down to the bottom of the screen I came to see an accept and decline button. I think my bus just passed me while I was thinking about it. Sighing to myself I click accept and sit on the bench starting the wait for another twenty minutes till the next bus. Eventually a new screen loaded with a time and date of where to meet him to officially sign the contract. My mind started running and before I knew it the bus was here. Swiping my card against the scanner I took my usual seat and stared at the page BloodPartners had pulled up for me.  
Not having to do constant blood drives and other little jobs for some money felt like a huge relief lifted off my shoulders. The walk home felt short and once I got into the apartment I instantly collapsed the side effects of the blood drive kicking in, I can never get used to it. A sweet smell hit my nose so I sit up looking around for the source and see Emilia pouring what looks like another bowl of sugary cereal.  
If it’s multiple bowls she’s really going through it. Emilia finally turns to make eye contact with me and the dull look instantly wipes off her face. It’s replaced with her usual flushed cheeks and a quiet “sorry” before she shuffles to her room. Just as she leaves Jay plops down on the couch looking at me.

“So has the vampire blood thing gone through yet?” Jay says as she plays with the ends of her hair. 

“Actually,” I say sitting up straight to face her. “I got matched and we’re meeting up tomorrow.”

I pull out my phone and open up the app to show Jay the profile of who I’m supposed to be meeting up with. 

“Uh so is that the Lee Taeyong or someone with the same name?” Jay pops up an eyebrow at me and I feel the sweat beads forming on my forehead. 

“I’m not sure…” I start but I know it’s not convincing to her. “So how’s your boy toy?”

As Jays face tinted pink she immediately replied back. “He’s not a boy toy he’s just someone I’ve been talking to, I can have friends too!”

“Yea a friend who just so happens to be an insanely attractive vampire, inch resting!”

Jay decided to not argue anymore as the tips of her ears got red and mumbled something under her breath as she walked to her room, probably going to finish homework or stay up doing it. Speaking of which I have homework too. Walking to my room and sitting as my desk I began to work on the pile of english I had for this weekend.

***

Jay; Morning One  
I forced my eyes awake as I turned over to lay on my stomach. I don’t even want to know what time it is as I reach for my phone. Probably some time in the afternoon, Joelle and Emilia must be gone already. Clicking my phone on I saw apart of the message from Johnny and I felt my heart flutter. Sitting up to read the message I felt a horrible strain in my neck. I haven’t done anything except.. That one time I let Johnny take a sip the other day. He was starving I couldn’t just let him suffer like that. I’m not that whipped. Finally sitting back I texted Johnny.

~Hello

Barely seconds passed and I got a reply back.

~awake already sleeping beauty?

My face burned and without looking at my reflection I knew my face was red. Maybe I’m a little whipped. 

***  
Joelle; Day Two

Walking to the cafe there was a gentle breeze keeping my hair out of my face. Thank god my partner choose the closest cafe to my house to meet up. But if it really is the millionaire Lee Taeyong I feel like a news channel or something would be here. So it looks like I don’t have to worry about running into someone who could pay off my life debts! Taking a step into the cafe my phone buzzed and told me the number my partner was at. A-seventeen.  
Carefully making my way around the shop I glanced at the numbers that rested on the tables and finally saw the top of someones head sitting in a back table on what I guess was the “A” side of the cafe. I put on my best smile and basically speed walked over eager to meet the person who would be paying me to have some of my blood. Stepping up to the table I made eye contact with perhaps the prettiest pair of cold eyes ever. Before I could even get a word out the man started talking. 

“Are you Joelle?” The stranger said in a raspy voice, I loved the way it rolled off his tongue. 

I gave a silent nod and he gestured for me to take a seat so I didn't hesitate and I plopped right down. He handed me a thin stack of papers.

“As you’ve probably already guessed I’m Taeyong. You can read over the contract,” He stood up next to the table. “I’m going to get a drink would you like anything?” His gaze was cold but his smile was warm. 

“I like green tea.” Slipped out of my mouth and we exchanged smiles once again before he walked off and I turned my head down to the paper. It all looked very basic much of what I expected then on the last page, what was actually important sat there in fine print.

The paper read, “Of my own free will I, ___________, hereby accept _________ as my Blood Partner. For each session, there must be verbal consent given before the Receiving Partner is able to withdraw approximately 500 mL of the Giver’s Blood.” 

Clicking the pen I took from out of my bag everything was finally setting in. I was really going to give away my blood to this vampire to pay for my college tuition and other expensive tastes? Yes. As I signed my name in the best cursive I could manage I felt Taeyong’s presence lurk back to the table. 

“Did you get a change to read it over?” He asked with a quiet click of his tongue. 

I gave a simple nod in return, my mouth goes numb whenever I need to talk to him. Taeyong gently placed the green tea beside me as he took a sip of his blood latte. 

“Did everything look alright? If you want to add or change anything it can be arranged.” Taeyong spoke in a calm voice.

For being a vampire he seemed a lot more caring than most people put vampires out to be. Finally, I get the voice to talk.

“Yea everything looked chill.” I say in a voice that was way too monotone for my word choice. 

Taeyong let out a small chuckle. “I’ve never heard anyone describe a legal document as chill but I’m glad it’s to your liking.”

Joelle felt her face burn up from the comment as Taeyong slipped the papers into his bag.

“I’ll contact you when the first session is needed.” He spoke in a dull voice.

Holding out his hand to me I took it and stood up. When I got up and we shook hands I swear I felt a sizzle between our palms. 

“Thank you so much, really.” I not so forced smile found its way on to my lips. 

Taeyongs eyes glittered a pink color that looked like cherry blossoms, I didn’t think they could get anymore beautiful. 

“Its my pleasure,” Taeyong started as they walked outside the cafe to head their different ways. “Hope to see you soon darling.” 

He slid into a black car that I assume had been waiting for him. My heart was pounding, he really just called me darling I need to go home and take multiple seats. 

***

Laying at home only the sound of our heater buzzing could be heard throughout the apartment. It was freezing outside but Jay was knocked out in her room and Emilia was still at work. I guess that just leaves me to deal with this freezing cold alone. It had been maybe a month at most since when I signed the contract. I was shocked because you’d think vampires would need blood more often, especially if they’re as busy or as important as Taeyong seemed to be. But speaking of the devil Joelle heard her phone buzz and fall off her stomach. Sitting up straight she let her phone slide into her hand.

~If I could burden you to do so, I would be grateful if you are available for a session. 

I had to hold back a laugh, okay I guess. Collecting myself I just let my reply come naturally.

~bet!!

Trying to make a friendship out of a contract, nice.

**

 

Jay; Day ?

I’m usually either sleeping, at school or here with Johnny. He has multiple, multiple, other roommates but I don't really mind since their dorm is so spacious for all of them. They just all seem like some high end cult a lot of the time. The weather outside was freezing but not to the point of snow, just cold and windy. Sitting against Johnny felt nice, he was so large and warm it just felt natural sitting against him like this. I’m very sure friends sit like this all the time, just friends. I felt my eyelids going heavy until I saw Yuta shoot up and go at an amazing speed to the door. My eyes get dizzy watching him go around for too long he’s extremely fast. 

“I’ll be back, I have to go pick up Taeyong’s partner” Yuta said with a wink and was out the door in a flash.

I turned my head to Johnny and opened my mouth to say something but he was already asleep, his head leaning against my chest. I did what any person with a brain would do in that situation. I put his head on my lap and began to stroke his hair. This moment was so calming and felt like it only lasted at most two minutes. I heard the doorbell ring again and Johnny began to sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes as we both turned our heads to the door. My jaw dropped when I saw Joelle walk through the door. We didn’t say a word to each other as she walked to another room. So that’s who Taeyongs partner was.

**

Emilia; Late Day

After clocking out for the day I walked over to Jeno and Jaemin who were standing outside the building waiting for me. I don't usually hang out with people after work but I guess they're an exception since it's been a while. Zipping up my sweater Jeno fixed a scarf over my face. 

"She won't die it's not that cold out." Jaemin said practically giggling at Jeno.

"It's not like you can feel how cold it is," Jeno started as he tucked my scarf in. "Besides better safe than sorry.

Jaemin stuck his tongue out at Jeno as we began walking together about anything and everything that came to mind. Before I know it we're at their dorms and walking in I pass by the living room and I'm pretty sure I see Jay with a sleeping Johnny in her lap. But Johnny doesn't sleep hes dead he doesn't have to. What a good actor. I laugh to myself a bit as I walk to their practice room and begin to take off my layers. I swear I saw Renjun in the corner of my eye in the room but I'm not going to say anything. Better to stay out of things than get involved in them. Sitting against the wall and stretching my legs I feel Renjuns presence near me. Can he go away, can he please go away I don’t want a heart attack already it’s barely been five minutes. Giving him a gentle smile from my space on the ground he returns it and walks past me towards Jeno and Jaemin who are stretching near the other mirrors. I let out a deep sigh and sit up. The day is almost over but these last few hours are going to feel long.

**

Joelle; Blood

The verbal consent was quiet from both parties. The air felt thick and it felt awkward as Taeyong placed his hands on me and licked my a space near my collarbone before his fangs pierced me. It didn’t feel as bad as I thought it would have it was like getting blood drawn, but less painful which was a good sign. After less than thirty seconds Taeyong licked my the space again and I had to stifle a quiet giggle. It was embarrassing that I was so ticklish there but I couldn’t help it. Taeyong had already peeled open a band aid and had began placing it on me by the time I gathered my thoughts. I think I just saw Johnny pass by too but I wouldn’t think he lives over here. My mind was spinning and before I knew it Taeyong had picked me up and taken me to a bed. I clinged to him not yet used to the vampire speed. He sat next to me as I sank into the soft bed with a lazy smile on my lips. I think Taeyong was talking to me but my eyelids felt so heavy and everything felt so dull no matter how hard I fought it I knew I was falling asleep. 

***

Jay; Night

Johnny placed the band aid over my neck on the usual spot, another “straightener burn”. After that we began to do our routinely walk to his car. Once we got to the garage it was quiet, neither of us were talking but it wasn’t our usual silence. It felt more awkward than it had ever been before. The drive home was even worse. Not even the radio helped because of all the commercials I don’t even think it played one song. I think I messed up. My mind began cycling with everything that I could’ve messed up on and I was starting to feel sick. I felt some tears building up from this guilt that I couldn't pin point then outside my apartment Johnny parked and turned his head to me. 

“You don’t have a boyfriend right?” He said in a quiet, serious voice. 

I looked at him and my chest tightened. I had no idea how to answer that. I thought you were? No other boy talks to me as often as you and I don’t have time to talk to girls? My mind began cycling again and before I knew it Johnny grabbed my hand again. My body calmed and I felt a smile tug at my lips.

“I can be your boyfriend, right?” Johnny spoke in the same quiet voice. 

Giving him a small smile I nodded and threw up an okay sign. He laughed his angelic laugh and leaned over placing a kiss on my cheek. I felt like my chest had a flower that just bloomed and I got out the car waving goodbye. Walking into the apartment is it dumb to say I felt different? 

***  
Joelle; Another Day

After weeks the appointments have become routinely but Taeyong hasn’t called this week and I’m started to get worried. He told me he would call me when he needed it, and it's been almost two weeks I would think he needs it. Again, speak of the devil I get a notification from my phone. Looking down I see it’s not from Taeyong but Yuta

~Are you available for an appointment? I think Taeyong really needs it, hes not taking care of himself [crying emoji] im just worried for my bro

I knew it! Sending back a reply instantly it doesn’t take long for Yuta to get here despite being on the other side of town. We get to the dorm and I practically run to Taeyong’s office and see him paler than ever, he looks more dead than ever. Running over to him I shake him and instantly show my collarbone out of habit. I don’t giggle anymore when he bites and now I’m just waiting for his slow brain to register it.

“But is it okay?” Taeyong asks in barely above a whisper.

That could have been his dying breath and he really would’ve used it to ask that as if we haven’t been doing this for weeks.

“Yes it is dummy, now drink before you collapse!” I yell at him closing the space between us. 

Within seconds he does his usual bite and a gasp escapes from my lips. I don’t know why I’m shocked but I just let Taeyong get what he needs as I run my fingers through his hair in a soothing matter. I feel him cherish each drop and even though he knows I’ll let him take more he won’t, he never does no matter how bad he needs it. Licking the spot and pulling away we make a brief eye contact and his eyes shine with the pink blossoms like they had when I first met him. I guess Yuta was still in the room because after it I heard him gasp and bolt out of the room. Taeyong was extra careful placing the band aid on today.

“I’m sorry for not calling, I’ve just been really busy with-” Taeyong starts but I cut him off.

“It’s okay you’re always busy, you just need to not push yourself to the point of death part two!” I tell him with a bright voice trying to lighten the mood.

He laughs a bit and leans in for a hug. I freeze up, he’s never hugged me like this since the first appointment.

“Thank you” he says in a quiet voice.

“My pleasure” I reply, wrapping my arms around his body

***

:DDD that's a super cute place to end but hehe a lil more 

***

Jay; Another, other day  
Joelle looked so content with her partner, now lover. They clicked perfectly. Emilia actually started doing something besides work, she looks happier with those three boys too. Things are about as perfect as they’ll get. I can stay up for longer now. Thanks Johnny. I guess turning into a vampire wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
